The disclosure concerns a method and a device to locate print jobs in a printing center.
With printing systems (in particular with high-capacity printing systems), a plurality of different print jobs are typically executed in relatively short time periods. Such print jobs are often administered in a print job administrator (for example in an Output Management System (OMS)) to which the one or more printing systems are connected. However, for the most part the status of a print job can thereby be tracked using the OMS only up to the point in time at which the print job has been completely printed to a recording medium by a printer of the printing system.